You jumped into bed with the guy
by the story of an author
Summary: Jess and Chris have a complicated relationship here is all the drama. With there one night stand still hovering over them they are finding it extremely hard to let go and forget about, so they choose not to. Jess and Chris decide it is worth a go but how can a relationship survive when they can't even tell anyone in one. A lot more drama unfolds! Please R
1. Chapter 1

You jumped into bed with the guy

Jonah and Jess entered the building together holding hands and talking. They had started to get more friendly with each other after the time Jonah had kissed Jess but they hadn't wrote anything in stone just yet.

"**Hey Vikki"** Jess said towards her best friend while waving goodbye to Jonah.

"So when did you to become an item?" Vikki questioned obviously referring to her and Jonah.

"**What are you talking about? We're not an item!" **She kind of knew they were though but they hadn't made it official just yet so she decided it would be best to deny the rumours for now.

"**So how is it going at the shelter? I mean are you ok there by yourself?" **Jess asked concerned about her best friend.

"Yeah I'm fine but will you stop talking about it yeah! And promise me you won't tell anyone please Jess! You have to promise me!" Vikki almost pleaded and you could easily detect the urgency dripping from her voice.

"**Yeah ok I promise Vikki! I won't tell anyone!" **Our conversation ended there as we both went separate ways to our next class.

XX

Chris was concerned about Vikki and he was also still a bit concerned about Jess after everything that had happened with her he knew he had a right to worry about her. Yet he knew he would still have to keep his distance from her but it should be ok as word on the street was that Jess was dating Jonah Curby but with great caution he still didn't want to chance it. Chris decided if anyone was going to know something about what was going with Vikki it would be Jess. He went in search for her and soon came across her in the hallways talking to Jonah, she actually looked rather annoyed but he didn't have time to get into that right now he just needed to know what she knew about Vikki.

"_Jessica Fisher, Can I have word please?" _I watched as she looked at Jonah and then glanced back at me as if she was debating whether to come or not but the look soon went away she said goodbye to Jonah and began to make her way over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

You jumped into bed with the guy

Jess and Chris entered the classroom and Chris closed the door behind them. Jess looked around the room before placing her bag on one of the lab worktops and finally turning around so she was facing him.

"**So what's this about Chris?" **

"_Jess I've told you its Mr. Mead to you and I'm worried about Vikki. Do you know what is going on with her? Because she has been acting totally differently I mean she keeps turning up late and all her grades are slipping in every class" _I could tell by the look on her face that she did in fact know something that he didn't.

"**I um I don't know anything sir" **He could tell she was lying.

"_Jess if you know something please tell me I'm really concerned about her. Jess Please! Just tell m whatever you know"_ He saw that he was winning her over and that she was finally going to give in and just tell him what was either wrong with Vikki or whatever she had been up to.

"**She's um she hasn't been staying with her mum like she said, her mum is gone and now she staying at a shelter! But you can't tell anyone because she made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone and she will completely hate me!" **She had been staying at a shelter? No wonder she had been acting up and letting all her grades slip, he had to do something to help her sort it all out.

XX

AFTER ALL THE DRAMATIC VIKKI STUFF HAS BEEN SORTED OUT

Jess and Chris were sat in front of her house in his car as he had offered to take her home after he had sorted out all this stuff with Vikki.

"_Are you okay Jess?" _He asked concerned

"**Does Vikki hate me now? She thinks that I told everyone about her living in a shelter and I can't help feeling like..." **He stopped her there as he saw she was going to start blaming herself for what had happened either that or she would start rambling.

"_Look Jess before you even say it, it wasn't your fault you know and of course Vikki doesn't hate you okay how could she you're her best friend and she understands that you only told me because you were trying to help her ok?"_ I said while gently putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes just to try and make her see that I meant what I said. I didn't even notice how close we had gotten in the car so without having time to think Jess leant in and so did I. Before I could truly process what we were doing and then before long we had started to make out. That was when I finally thought about what I was doing and pulled away. _"No Jess I'm sorry I can't! This isn't right1 I'm your teacher remember this was a mistake! And I think you should go inside now"_ I saw the look of hurt on her face that suddenly turned into annoyance and a hint of anger.

"**Yeah sure '**_**Mr. Mead'**_** whatever you say sir!" **She said full of sarcasm before stepping out of the car and slamming the door and entering her house. I instantly felt guilty.


	3. Chapter 3

You jumped into bed with the guy

TWO WEEKS LATER:

As Chris entered the school he noticed Jess and Vikki having a bit of an argument in the hall. He couldn't hear what they were saying though but as he was about to turn around and leave them to it he saw Jess hit Vikki and he instantly felt the need to step in.

"_Hey what is going on here?" _He asks as he pulls the two apart.

"**What do you care?" **Jess retorts back and he could tell she was upset.

"_Jess this school has a no violence policy you can't just go around hitting people!"_ He said while looking at Jess trying to discipline her.

"Oh sure she can, she thinks she can do whatever she wants! Like going out clubbing every night and sleeping with some random bloke and then she expects me to cover for her!" Vikki shouted out obviously also feeling a little upset herself. He couldn't believe his ears had Jess actually been doing that? He didn't have time to think as he once again had to pull back Jess from attacking Vikki.

"_Hey! Stop it Jess!"_ He tried to stop them but it appeared Vikki still had something she wanted to say.

"Well you know what Jess not anymore. You can go to the nurse's office and get the morning after pill for yourself because it isn't my problem that you can't go the clinic because you've already spent your money on getting the pill twice already this week!"

"**Vikki shut up now before I make you! And how dare you judge me at least I didn't dance around a pole in my knickers!" **Chris tried to take in all this information he just couldn't believe it. Did Karen know about all this? About what Jess has been up to? All he knew was that he needed to tell her but first he thought it would be smart to have a little talk with Jess first just to make sure he knew his facts.

"_Vikki can you go to the cooler please?" _He saw she was not moving. _"Now Vikki!" _He watched as Jess began to walk off obviously believing she had been let off and that was the end of it.

"_Jess wait I need to talk to you!" _

"**What is it Chris?"** This was going to be extremely awkward but he knew they had to have this conversation; well maybe Jess didn't exactly need to have this conversation with him but for now this was what she was getting.

"_Is it true what Vikki is saying?"_ She took a deep breath and looked around before quickly nodding her head.

"_So all these random blokes? Do you know how dangerous that is?" _He couldn't believe she could be so careless and not even care about what could happen because of what she was doing.

"**Look don't worry I've got good taste ok?"**

"_Jess maybe you should speak to your mom about this, she might be able to help you!" _he tried to convince her but could see her shaking her head.

"**Why don't you leave my mum out of it yeah? Otherwise I might have to tell her everything and then you'll probably get fired ok Mr. Mead?" **he continued to watch her as she walked out of the school doors and then continued to walk through the school gates. What was going on with her? Why was she acting so strange? He thought about it for a moment and decided Harry might know something because although it defiantly seemed like she was sleeping around he couldn't help but feel there was more to it than that.

XX

He found Harry in the library and straight away asked to speak to him about Jess.

"What is this about Mr. Mead why do you want t talk about Jess?" He had to be careful what he said he knew that as there was the whole matter of confidentiality and also he couldn't forget that if he said to much there was a possibility Harry would find out all about his little one night stand with his sister and right now that couldn't happen.


End file.
